Batman: The Story Series Story 1: Arkham City
by SurvivorDude120
Summary: This is a story I made up while watching Batman: Arkham City on my laptop and playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. This about an Ezio who has quit the Assassins and is now fighting for the people, except he doesn't kill and Batman has taken an interest. (Barbara is not Oracle in this)
1. Chapter 1

Batman: The Story Series

Volume 1, Chapter 1

The Dizziness in my head faded as my vision began to clear I could feel that I was upside and in a dark cave, I looked at my feet and saw it was just rope I flicked my wrist and my hidden blade came out as I started cutting the ropes "How did I get here?" I asked in my head.

24 hours earlier

I was taking a dozen, or so, of Jokers goons. One jumped on me and I grabbed him and flung him at two more guys who quickly fell, three more fell to some more blows to the stomach, then another two fell and another before a couple of little orbs fell to the ground and released some gas knocking everyone out, all of a sudden everything started to spin and I collapsed to the ground.

24 hours later.

The rope came loss, when I could I flipped round and on to my feet, I ran around a bit looking for an exit, still feeling dizzy from what I guessed was a sedative. I ran up some stairs and burst through a looked door, I looked at the door for a couple of seconds before turning around and seeing four people, two standing and two sitting, there was one ginger female, looked to be in her early twenty's, the other three were males, one was quite young, the other two were older than the first two. When I realised they had stern looks on their faces I turned and ran toward the window, I was about to run through the window when a metal shield surrounded the windows and the doors "We just wanted to talk" one of the older men said "Should have thought about that before you gassed me" I complained "We only did that to get you out of there alive" The young female countered. "Did you see how I was taking care of them, did you really think I wouldn't make it out" I replied "We just wanted to talk to you" the Female got up and walked over to me. Despite the fact that where I come from half the women at her age weren't very nice, she was very pretty and sounded sincere. Then it hit me, four people, three bats, "Can't be…. Oh My God you are, aren't you" "What?" the girl asked. Then a red light appeared on her head and I pulled her away and landed on the floor, the shot came through the window and hit a nearby cabinet, I immediately got up and ran towards the window I pulled up my hood and dived out the window and ran after the culprit, the guy was quite fast so it took a while to catch up to him, when I got close enough he had rounded a corner, I turned the corner to see him holding the buck of his gun up, he swung it at me and I ducked. We were in close confrontation, me swinging blow after blow at him, he used his knife in his sleeve to start stabbing me, one cut after another to the ribs and I stopped fighting him to pull the knife out of my already bloodied stomach, I staggered backwards, until I reached the edge I began to fall off the edge when I felt a hand grab mine I started to lose consciousness, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke I was in a bed, with bandages around my stab wounds. I went to get up but the pain put me back down. "Just rest, Alfred will take care of you" Bruce said to me, "Good thing we were able to get to you in time" Barbara told me, "You're all in danger while I'm here, there are too many people who know who Hooded is, unless… I've been working on a project, the plans are inside my suit's pocket" Tim walked over to the suit where he pulled out a load of papers with sketches and diagrams, he handed them to Bruce. "If Wayne Enterprises can build that, then you should be safe" I said, "I'll see what we can do"

One year later

I walked over to the edge of the building I was on and jumped. The fall felt exhilarating, when I almost hit the bottom, I activated the jet boots and flew through an open window of one flat, only to come out another window. I flew round the general district, "E.A. scan the district" The Artificial Intelligence appeared in my helmet "Yes Sir, what can I do for you?" it asked "Call Barbara" I requested, "hi honey, what do you need?" She asked, she was on the other side of the city but the signal sounded clear "Just wondering if we were still on for our graduation college date?" I enquired "Yeah, of course, why?" She replied/asked "Nothing..." I pulled out a ring box and flipped it open, inside was my mother's diamond ring that she had given me in her will.


End file.
